walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Pete (Video Game)
Pete is a main character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. He serves as the deuteragonist of the game. He is the captain of his ship, The Companion. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Pete's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he had been sailing on Chesapeake for his whole life. Post-Apocalypse Location Unknown At some point between the beginning of the outbreak and the beginning of the game, Pete and his crew traveled the seas on a ship called The Companion. A while after, Pete witnessed as a stranger put a gun to her head and contemplated suicide. Michonne Mini-Series "In Too Deep" Pete's first appearance in this episode is at the end of a flashback where Michonne holds a gun to her own head. After she either throws the gun to the ground, (Determinant) Pete appears in front of her with a reassuring smile on his face, offering her a chance to come with him. In the present, Michonne awakens in the cabin of The Companion to find Pete testing his radio signal. He asks her why she is awake, to which she explains that she can not be there without something to do. Understanding, he calls in Oak to rest while Michonne takes his shift. She asks Pete what he is trying to do. Pete says that he is trying to reach Vanessa, as they had not responded to his signals on schedule. He claims to have heard a woman's voice broadcasting once, but Michonne shrugs it off. Oak comes into the cabin, telling Pete to stop trying to get Vanessa, believing that he is worrying too much. Pete is unconvinced, however, that his worries are unfounded. He continues varying the settings until they all hear a cry for help. Oak still tried to shrug it off as someone who mid probably going to die. Michonne can agree with Oak, but Pete will still have her go on the radio to try and find a cleaner signal regardless. Once she finds the right channel, (Determinant) the signal breaks as the other end of the channel switches off the radio. Pete comes back and asks after her progress. Once she relates the results of her efforts, the boat crashes and stops in the water. Pete and his crew meet out on the deck of the ship, discussing what had happened. They discover that the sail was damaged and that they had no means of getting themselves unstuck. Pete hands Michonne a flashlight and binoculars to search for whatever had caught them and for anything else nearby while he goes to check on the sail. When Michonne discovers a sunken boat beneath The Companion, Pete remarks that it was a shame, but at least it was not Vanessa's boat. Pete notices a harbored ferry on a nearby island and offers to check it out for supplies and signs of life. Oak disagrees, saying that they needed to focus on moving on and not looking for more people. Michonne can side with Oak, saying that finding more people while they were stranded would not be a good idea. Pete stubbornly presses his case, saying that at least they might find some supplies. Oak relents when Michonne volunteers to go with him. When Pete grabs the rowboat and prepares it for travel, Oak quietly asks Michonne to not let anyone else come back with them to The Companion. Pete takes the oars of the rowboat and guides it toward the ferry. Pete jokingly asks her if she likes his hairstyle. When he finally gets her to relax, the boat suddenly tips. Michonne quickly grabs her machete and hacks at a walker that had grabbed the boat from under the water. It dies, but another walker grabs her and tries to pull her underwater. Pete quickly kills it before it can get her, and she returns the favor when a walker tries to grab him and pull him out. Pete thanks her, but the boat suddenly capsizes, tossing them both out. Pete successfully makes it to land and helps Michonne out when she reaches him. "Give No Shelter" Pete first appears in the episode being interrogated by Norma, unknowingly being spied on by Michonne. After Norma and Randall are out of sight Michonne comes out and attempts to free Pete from his bindings. Norma stops them however Samantha knocks her to the ground, and Michonne overcomes Randall. After this, Michonne frees Pete and the three attempt an escape. The horn sounds and the survivors of Monroe are quickly alerted, however the three stay out of their sight. They make it into the cabin of a boat, where Michonne spots a getaway vehicle. Pete, however, decides to take matters into his own hands and wishes to speak give himself up. He moves towards the door and begins to open it. Michonne has the choice to let him go or pull him back in the cabin. Michonne lets Pete leave: If Pete leaves he will walk slowly out of the cabin with his hands in the air, he is not seen for the rest of the episode. Later after Michonne kills Randall's men and viced Randall, the player has the option to ask him where Pete is. Randall will at first provoke Michonne by responding he killed Pete, later to tell her he's only messing with her. Michonne stops Pete: If Michonne pulls Pete back into the cabin, he is initially angry at Michonne, however still joins them to make their escape. Outside the cabin, Pete is ambushed by a member of Monroe, however Michonne overcomes them. The three escape the colony on the boat. Pete continues to follow Michonne on the approach to Samantha's house. Pete escapes the falling tower, but only just. After Samantha is injured, Pete begins to scout on ahead wielding his knife he regained in Monroe. He begins to kill a few walkers before the thee reach the house, where they are greeted by a hostile Paige. Pete remains silent as Michonne convinces Paige to let them in. Pete is present as Michonne removes the bullet from Samantha, holding her down in the process. Pete is later seen outside after John is shot by Randall. After Michonne kills a few of Randall's men, Pete helps detain Randall however is thrown off in the process. Bloodied and bruised, Pete is present for a little while as Michonne interrogates Randall. Pete pleads with Michonne to let Randall go back to his sister, however the choice ultimately falls to Michonne herself. "What We Deserve" (To Be Added) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Pete has killed: *Cam (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Gabby (Determinant) *Jonas (Determinant) *One unnamed member of Monroe (Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Michonne Samantha Fairbanks Greg Fairbanks Norma Randall John Fairbanks Siddiq Oak Berto Paige James Fairbanks Alex Fairbanks Appearances Michonne Mini-Series *"In Too Deep" *"Give No Shelter" *"What We Deserve" Trivia *He is determinedly the second Telltale's character, after August, who can conserve an earring in his face. *Pete is one of six comic-adapted characters to appear in the Video Game. The others are Shawn Greene, Hershel Greene, Glenn, Michonne, and Siddiq. Category:Video Game Category:Alive Category:Deuteragonist